L'amour est-il un mal dont on peut guérir? Sade
by Likidskin
Summary: Iséris se meurt et décide de raconter son histoire à Molly. Pourquoi à cette femme? Iséris est persuadée qu'elle ne peut pas être pardonnée pour ses erreurs mais sans Ginny elle ne les aurait pas reconnues. Et sans ces erreurs elle ne l'aurait pas rencontrée.
1. Prologue

-Maman ?

-C'est fini Ginny, elle est morte.

Molly Weasley regarda sa fille effondrée et la prit dans ses bras. Elles se rassirent autour de la table du Terrier où tout le monde l'attendait : Arthur, Georges, Ron, Harry et Hermione.

-Iséris est morte en me confiant son histoire. Nous devons maintenant l'enterrer.

-Elle est morte ? Mais comment... comment... à cause de quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Non... Hermione était dans tous ses états.

-C'est difficile à expliquer. Je lui ai promis de garder cela pour moi. C'était sa dernière volonté et je respecterais sa demande. Nous devons l'enterrer.

-Où ça ? Dans le petit cimetière ?

-Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas sa place.

-Chez elle ?

-Non. Chez les Black.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis Ron, elle faisait partie de cette famille.

-Elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux, Hermione.

-Plus que tu ne peux le penser. Affirma Molly.

Tous regardèrent la matriarche de la famille dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et ombragés par un voile de tristesse.

Ils étaient tous dans la cimetière familiale. Narcissa les avait rejoints. Elle savait l'histoire. Elle savait l'attachement dérangé qu'Iséris avait. Elle n'avait pas pu aller la voir avant que la vie ne la quitte à cause de sa mise à demeure, ce qui l'avait blessée. Elle était heureuse que Molly ait eu la bonne réaction en l'amenant ici. Elle put dire un dernier adieu à Iséris avant que son corps ne soit englouti sous la terre comme sa sœur quelques mois auparavant.

* * *

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire. Les chapitres ne seront pas spécialement longs ni courts et j'en prévois entre 15 et 20. La majorité de l'histoire est écrite et j'irai jusqu'au bout, c'est une histoire que je traîne depuis un long moment sans me décider à la publier. J'attends donc vos avis, bonne lecture.  
je précise bien sûr que je ne possède rien dans HP, seule Iséris est de moi


	2. Chapter 1

-Molly ? Dit une voix faible, provenant du lit dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, dérangée par un rai de lumière.

-Oui, ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Iséris ?

-Molly... il est temps...

-Que dis-tu ? Molly la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour. Souffla la jeune fille avant qu'une quinte de toux ne la coupe à nouveau.

Molly lui donna un verre d'eau sachant très bien que l'apaisement serait de courte durée.

Iséris souffrait depuis presque cinq mois. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne n'a jamais su quel mal la prenait. On aurait dit qu'elle se laissait dépérir et plus personne n'était là pour elle. Androméda la connaissait à peine et elle était très prise avec son petit-fils. Elle venait de temps en temps. Quant à Narcissa, elle était cloîtrée chez elle pour encore quelques mois et n'avait le droit d'héberger personne. Et même si elles avaient pu la prendre qu'auraient-elles fait de plus ? Aucun médicomage n'a pu établir de diagnostique précis et les potions ne faisaient pas vraiment effet. La jeune fille était clouée au lit depuis trois mois dans le noir sans avoir pu se lever assez pour sortir. Elle ne supportait pas la lumière intense et semblait toujours pire après avoir pris l'air.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu vas guérir...

-Non, Molly. Je ne vais pas guérir parce qu'il n'y a rien à guérir. J'ai perdu quelqu'un ce jour-là. Je veux juste la rejoindre. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Personne. Seule Cissy est au courant. Je vais vous raconter parce que je ne veux pas être enterrée loin d'elle. Vous ne comprendrez pas, vous n'accepterez pas mais s'il vous plaît faites cela et ne leur dîtes rien. Je vous en prie.

-Je...

-S'il vous plaît. Pria Iséris. La pâleur de sa peau, les larmes dans ses yeux, la faiblesse de son être décidèrent Molly à accepter.

-Raconte-moi. Je t'écoute.


	3. Chapter 2

Et voilà l'histoire débute réellement. J'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

A la fin de la cinquième année, nous avons combattu au ministère, vous vous en souvenez ? J'y ai rencontré Bellatrix. Notre ressemblance était frappante. Mais je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée. On était en danger je n'allais pas m'attarder sur le physique de chacun. Ce qui m'a surtout intrigué c'était sa puissance magique. Je voulais la même. Je voulais connaître l'ivresse du pouvoir. De n'importe quel côté. Je voulais juste être forte, développé mon potentiel. Personne ne me prêtait attention, je voulais attirer les regards comme elle. Je n'avais pas de moyen de la retrouver. Pendant des mois j'ai pensé à elle. J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais sur n'importe quel sujet de sortilège, métamorphose, de magie noire comme de blanche...

Et puis j'ai repensé à notre ressemblance. Je n'avais jamais rien remarqué chez mes parents qui puissent montrer notre lien biologique. Je les ai mis face à ce problème. J'ai utilisé la légilimencie pour la première fois. Sur mes parents. Mes parents adoptifs. Ma mère m'avait déposée chez eux. Je proviens d'une branche oubliée des Black. Peu importe.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait m'apporter réellement ? Je n'avais toujours aucun moyen de la voir. J'ai toujours pensé que lui envoyer une lettre serait ridicule et qu'elle serait du genre à la jeter au feu avant même de l'avoir lue. Pendant des mois j'y ai réfléchi tout en continuant mon apprentissage. J'allais dans la salle sur demande ou dans la forêt pour m'entraîner. J'en avais marre de la théorie. Je savais que je n'aurais aucune chance d'utiliser les impardonnables dans l'enceinte de l'école mais j'ai pu tester tous les autres sorts. Et je n'en voulais à personne pour lui jeter l'avada.

Après que Harry nous ait raconté qu'il avait entendu Rogue proposer son aide à Drago et que celui-ci avait reçu l'aide de sa tante pour améliorer son occlumencie, j'ai compris qu'elle était chez sa sœur Narcissa. J'avais enfin une piste. Il ne restait plus qu'à obtenir des informations sur le lieu du manoir ce qui m'a pris assez peu de temps grâce à la bibliothèque. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'y aller et c'est là qu'on nous a parlé des cours de transplanage. J'avais appris la légilimencie et l'occlumencie en peu de temps je savais qu'avec un minimum de concentration il ne m'aurait fallu que quelque séance pour y parvenir. Après quelques-unes dans l'école il y a eu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai décidé de m'y entraîner sur de courtes distances pendant tout l'après-midi. Je savais qu'il y avait des risques. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Absolument pas. Mais j'ai attendu le mois suivant et la prochaine sortie pour réellement tenter d'aller au manoir.

Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je ferai une fois là-bas n'y même si je parviendrai à y aller. Pourtant en bonne gryffondor je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai foncé tête baissée. J'ai pris le temps nécessaire pour être sûre et j'ai transplané. J'ai gardé en mémoire et le manoir et le souvenir de Bellatrix. Je suis arrivée au manoir Malefoy. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'y suis parvenue sans me désartibuler. J'étais dans le jardin et je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée du manoir. C'était si impressionnant. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y attarder : deux mangemorts sont venus vers moi. Je me suis battue contre eux. Ils m'ont sous-estimée. J'ai du faire preuve d'invention mais je suis parvenue tant bien que mal à les dominer. Je suis entrée et me suis frayée un chemin. Je n'ai rencontré personne jusque dans une bibliothèque où j'ai rencontré Narcissa. Elle lisait tranquillement mais elle a levé les yeux immédiatement à mon arrivée. Là encore j'ai pu reconnaître certaines similitudes surtout nos yeux bleus. J'étais figée quand elle s'est mise à sourire. Je n'ai compris que trop tard que c'était à Bellatrix qu'elle souriait. Elle était arrivée derrière moi.


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite, j'ai mis deux chapitres en un seul parce que ça fait vraiment court sur le site... j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

-Eh bien, eh bien qu'a-t-on là ? N'es-tu pas une amie de Potter ? Je crois t'avoir croisée l'année dernière. Tu sais que tu es bruyante ? Ces deux idiots ne savent même pas se battre contre une gamine. M'a-t-elle dit sa bouche si près de mon oreille.

Je me suis retournée et je lui ai lancé un sort qu'elle a contré facilement. Là encore j'ai du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour une simple égratignure qui l'a fait beaucoup rire et m'a fait connaître son doloris.

-Bella, ça suffit.

-Pourquoi Cissy ? Elle a pénétré ton domaine sans invitation et a voulu me combattre.

-Justement, cela ne t'étonne pas qu'une fille de son âge ait réussi à venir jusqu'ici ? Je pense que des réponses s'imposent miss...

-Black. Lui ai-je répondu dans un souffle.

Les deux sœurs m'ont regardée étonnée. Bellatrix a eu un mouvement de colère et au vu de la rage qui s'est dépeint sur son visage j'ai vraiment cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Heureusement Narcissa s'est interposée.

-Lève-toi. Allons-nous asseoir. Bella range ta baguette, je suis sûre qu'elle ne fera rien. Sais-tu que c'est vraiment imprudent de ta part de venir ici ?

-Je sais mais je voulais savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Qui était ma famille.

Bellatrix a ricané mais s'est rapidement arrêtée en voyant que sa sœur la regardait fixement.

-Tu as dit que tu étais une Black. Pourquoi venir maintenant ? Pourquoi venir vers nous ? Tu connais sûrement notre autre...

-Tais-toi Cissy ! Elle a fait le bon choix : venir vers nous plutôt que vers une traître à son sang !

-En fait, je ne l'ai su que cet été. Lors de la bataille au ministère où je vous ai rencontrée madame Lestrange, j'ai été curieuse de notre ressemblance. Je suis rentrée chez mes parents. J'ai étudié tout ce que je pouvais sur la magie et la puissance magique. Je voulais être comme vous, être aussi forte, connaître cette force de concentration magique. Et puis je me suis à nouveau préoccupée de cette ressemblance alors j'ai demandé à mes parents après leur avoir dit mes soupçons sur mon adoption. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire alors j'ai utilisé la légilimencie...

-Comment ? Tu sais l'utiliser ? Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas alerter le ministère ?

-J'ai appris à l'utiliser théoriquement mais ils n'ont pas voulu répondre et je me suis dit qu'ils étaient des moldus donc que ce serait assez simple alors quand nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse je l'ai utilisé en sachant que là-bas je ne serais pas identifier par le ministère.

-Intelligent. Vraiment. Commenta Bellatrix. Mais cela ne certifie pas ton statut.

-Vous pouvez regarder mes souvenirs. Cependant nos ressemblances sont trop frappantes pour que vous ne les ayez pas remarqués.

-Admettons. Comment as-tu fait pour battre les deux mangemorts ?

-Je me suis entraînée à Poudlard. Et ils m'ont sous-estimée. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question je suis venue ici en transplanant. Nous venons de commencer les cours. Enfin, il y a deux mois. J'ai su transplaner au bout d'un mois mais j'ai préféré attendre pour avoir le plus de chance de ne pas me tuer durant le voyage.

A ce moment Bellatrix m'a considéré autrement. Elle m'a regardée avec intérêt, avec une sorte de convoitise. Et je peux avouer que cela m'a plu. Jamais personne n'avait posé un tel regard sur moi. Mes parents pensaient peu de moi. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ils avaient pris la peine de me garder. Et à Poudlard il n'y a d'yeux que pour Hermione et Harry. L'une le cerveau, l'autre le héros. Les professeurs se méfient peu des autres élèves. Vous savez que Dumbledore aurait facilement pu arrêter Drago mais il avait cette idée saugrenue de se faire tuer. Il n'a de toute façon pas voulu croire que Drago irait jusqu'au bout. Narcissa était intriguée mais avait l'air de se méfier de sa sœur. Je n'ai pas voulu croire qu'elle pouvait vouloir m'utiliser. Je devais être une sorte de petit prodige, qui plus est une Black. C'était tout bon si elle pouvait m'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Vous savez tout au long de mon séjour là-bas Narcissa passait tous nos moments libres avec moi. Dès que Bellatrix partait, elle était avec moi. Dès que je me promenais, elle était là. Je crois qu'elle voulait garder mon âme dans le meilleur état possible. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sa sœur, elle n'avait pas pu s'interposer pour son fils sans qu'il n'en soit mort. Elle avait une nouvelle chance en ma personne.

Bellatrix m'a fait garder au manoir. Elle seule et Narcissa serait au courant. Elle m'a entraînée. J'ai développé plus de puissance que vous n'en aurez jamais. Je sais ce que vous pensez : pourquoi je ne l'utilise pas pour me sauver. Ma réponse est toujours la même : je ne veux pas, je veux juste la rejoindre. Après mes entraînements, Narcissa venait. On parlait de tout. Elle a énormément de patience. Elle écoutait mes doutes et mes rêves. Elle partageait mes peines et mes regrets. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle m'a simplement répondu que je faisais partie de sa famille et que c'est comme ça dans les familles. Je lui ai demandé alors pourquoi leur sœur n'y avait pas le droit.

-C'est une traître qui a tourné le dos à sa famille. Elle n'en fait plus partie. Elle n'existe plus.

Mais j'ai vu son regard. Le regard qui dérive vers les souvenirs et qui espère retrouver ce qui a été perdu.

Narcissa était une sorte de mère qui me soignait et m'épaulait. Bellatrix était... si différente. Sensuelle dans chaque geste. Charnelle dans chaque mouvement. Erotique dans chaque combat. Son corps était lascif et rapidement j'ai compris dans quel piège j'étais tombée. Le pire c'est que je ne voulais rien faire contre. Pas même aujourd'hui. Ce piège, je l'ai désiré. Je l'ai eu. Je le garde.

En comprenant cela, j'ai fait mon possible pour m'améliorer afin de l'impressionner. C'est là-bas que j'étais pendant qu'on me cherchait. On s'inquiétait pendant que j'apprenais la magie noire.

Vous savez, à ce moment, je ne savais même plus ce qui m'attirait le plus : la magie noire ou Bellatrix. J'avais besoin d'elle, des deux, mais surtout d'elle, je crois.

Narcissa essayait de me mettre en garde. Elle a toujours été là. Et puis Bellatrix a pris une décision.

-On va te présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres demain.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir dans de telles conditions. Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais. Je me fichais de lui. J'étais une gryffondor, tout son opposé. Du moins, j'étais censée l'être. Narcissa a senti que j'étais tendue.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elle n'est même pas censée être là. Personne ne le sait. Tu ne peux pas la lui envoyer. Iséris n'est même pas majeure..

-En fait, maintenant si...

-Là n'est pas la question. Nous n'avons aucun droit sur toi. Nous ne pouvons pas t'amener à lui.

-Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai entraînée Eris. Je t'ai montré beaucoup de choses. Nous pouvons t'en apprendre tellement plus et tu pourrais faire tellement. N'as-tu pas envie de faire tes preuves ? De montrer à tout le monde quelle sorcière puissante tu es ? Nous pouvons te donner cette opportunité. Nous pouvons t'offrir le monde.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait elle s'approchait de moi. Toujours plus. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement. Sa présence si proche annihilait toute pensée. Soudainement je l'ai désirée. Désirée comme jamais auparavant. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'on se tournait autour. Ou qu'elle jouait avec mon attraction. Ça n'avait que très peu d'importance. Tout mon corps m'attirait vers elle. Tout son corps m'appelait.

-Bellatrix, pas elle...

-Cissy, laisse-nous.

-Bella...

-Pars !

Elle est partie. Elle nous a laissées. Bellatrix avait tout l'espace. Elle pouvait placer toute son emprise sur moi et je la laisserais faire. Elle m'a plaquée contre le mur et m'a embrassée. Il n'y avait aucun amour juste de la tentation et du plaisir. Un désir fou. C'est la personne la plus sensuelle que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. La seule qui m'ait touchée comme ça. Elle a répondu à mon désir pour la première fois le plus entièrement, tout comme les autres fois.

Le lendemain je suis partie. Je suis revenue à Poudlard. Personne n'a rien su et je n'ai rien dit. Il restait un mois de cours. Je les ai suivis comme si de rien n'était. Mais je pensais toujours à elle. Je l'ai revue. Plutôt c'est elle qui m'a revue.


	5. Chapter 4

-Alors, Eris. Tu vas bien dans cette petite vie tranquille, sans accroc, sans... divertissement ?

-Je ne veux pas être à lui comme toi.

Elle s'est jetée sur moi. On s'est battues. Elle réagit comme une enfant immature dans ces moments.

Vous savez Bellatrix Black est ce qu'on dit d'elle et tellement plus. Elle est immature et intelligente. Fourbe et directe. Dominatrice et protectrice. Sadique et magnifique.

-Je veux être à toi.

Ces mots l'ont arrêtée. Elle a remplacé les insultes par des baisers. Elle a remplacé les coups par des caresses et elle m'a fait l'amour à même le sol de la forêt de Pré-au-Lard. Et elle m'y a laissée. Elle m'a simplement dit :

-Tu me reviendras. Quand tu tueras, ce sera pour moi. Quand tu prendras plaisir dans la torture, ce sera pour moi. Quand tu utiliseras la magie, ce sera pour moi. Ne réfute pas, tu le sais autant que moi. Tu es à moi...

Elle est partie. Elle s'est échappée. Et déjà je savais que je lui courrais après. Que je ferais tout pour la revoir. Quand les cours se sont terminés et que j'ai passé mon examen de transplanage avec l'école je me suis dirigée vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard avec les autres. Au lieu de prendre le train j'ai transplané au manoir. Il n'y avait personne pour m'accueillir. J'en ai conclu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là. Je me suis faufilée jusqu'à l'aile du manoir où j'avais passé mes journées lors de mon précédent séjour.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'y venir et pourtant elle était là. Narcissa l'accompagnait, comme toujours. L'une ne va pas sans l'autre. Elles sont si dépendantes l'une de l'autre. Elles se protégeaient mutuellement. Je voulais ça. Je voulais quelqu'un qui me regarde différemment. Je voulais quelqu'un sur qui compter. Avec elles deux, j'avais tout ça et même plus. Avec Bellatrix, je recevais tellement.

Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a embrassée. Je me suis accrochée à elle. Dumbledore était mort quelques jours auparavant, Voldemort gagnait en puissance, Poudlard ne serait plus comme avant, Harry parlait de ne plus y revenir, j'avais définitivement abandonné mes parents adoptifs pour ma vraie famille qui était partagée entre suivre aveuglément le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le combattre jusqu'au bout ou opter pour un juste-milieu comme Narcissa : embrasser ses idéaux mais pas sa manière de faire. J'étais incapable de savoir ce que je ferais. Je n'avais qu'une chose de sûre : Bellatrix serait là.

Mais c'est dans les bras de Narcissa que j'ai pleuré en avouant tout ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle non plus ne savait pas comment tout cela finirait. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas prendre la marque même si j'agissais selon les manières du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cissy m'avait accompagnée dans ma chambre et tentait de me réconforter autant que possible quand Bella est entrée et a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur qui a hoché la tête avant de partir. Bella s'est glissée sous les draps et m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle est restée toute la nuit et à mon réveil elle était toujours là. Je savais que plus jamais je ne serai indépendante. Elle m'était tout simplement devenue indispensable. Je voulais lui plaire.

Elle n'a rien eu à me demander. Je lui ai dit que Harry avait suivi des cours avec Dumbledore pour en apprendre plus sur Voldemort mais je ne savais pas le contenu de ceux-ci. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne comptait pas continuer sa scolarité et qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Et c'est de ma faute si les mangemorts sont apparus au cours du mariage de votre fils. Ron et Ginny nous en avaient parlés. Je lui ai fait part de ma pensée : Harry aurait 17 ans cet été, il n'aurait plus la protection de son sang et par conséquent il serait sûrement transféré chez vous d'autant plus qu'il y avait ce mariage. Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils tenteraient quelque chose au moment du transfert alors même qu'il y aurait des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre. Je ne savais même pas la date, juste l'intuition que ce serait avant son anniversaire pour assurer sa protection.

Elle m'a remerciée et m'a embrassée. C'était doux. C'était différent des précédents. J'en voulais plus. Elle m'était complètement désirable.

-J'ai une mission pour toi, Eris.

J'ai relevé la tête de mon livre. Narcissa était à mes côtés nous attendions la fin de la réunion. Narcissa y allait de temps en temps. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, on restait ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu dois connaître Modingus ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a fait du tort au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a demandé de m'en charger. Mais je suis sûre que tu en es capable. Ça fait tellement de temps que tu n'es pas sortie. Tu dois avoir envie de te défouler et d'utiliser toute cette magie qui t'habite.

-Tu... tu veux que je le tue ? Tu veux que je tue quelqu'un ? J'espérais avoir mal compris. Je lançai un regard vers Cissy dont le sien était insondable avant de laisser percevoir un assombrissement. Bellatrix était sérieuse et me faisait devenir une meurtrière à mon tour.

-Tu en es capable. Tu sais comment faire. Serais-tu une lâche ?

-Non ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais tuer quelqu'un pour lui.

-Le tuer pour lui reviens à me faire plaisir à moi. Ce qui le touche, me touche.

-Et ce qui me touche moi ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sentiment pour moi ?

« Je m'aveuglai tellement sur le peu que m'offrait son cœur, que j'eus quelquefois la faiblesse de croire que je ne lui étais pas indifférente. Mais combien l'excès de ses désordres me désabusait promptement. ». J'avais cru que ces dernières semaines avec elle aurait pu amener une relation un peu plus poussée, quelque chose de plus profond. Chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur moi, je pensais que c'était sincère et voulu. Chaque fois qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras, je croyais qu'elle me désirait. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un bon petit soldat qui lui rendrait la pareille.

-Tu nous dois... tu me dois beaucoup. J'aurais pu te tuer à la seconde où tu es venue ici la première fois. J'aurais pu te livrer au Seigneur que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu n'as donc aucune reconnaissance ?

-« Ma reconnaissance vous est due, j'en conviens, mais je ne l'acquitterai pas au prix d'un crime ».

-Tu le feras ! A-t-elle crié.

La rage l'habitait entièrement. Narcissa a voulu s'interposer, je l'ai repoussée. J'avais tenu tête à Bella j'en payerai les conséquences. C'était nous deux. Narcissa m'avait assez protégée. Bellatrix ne m'avait pas livrée uniquement par simple demande de ma part. Elle savait que cette fois sa sœur ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Elle m'a lancé un sort avant même que je ne puisse réagir. Il a touché l'épaule. C'est cette cicatrice. J'ai énormément saigné mais j'ai continué le combat. C'était assez violent. Dès que j'ai eu ma chance, je me suis enfuie de la salle. Je suis partie du manoir. Je l'ai entendu me crier après :

-Je sais que tu me reviendras comme toujours. Je sais que tu reviendras avec du sang sur les mains. Du sang qui ne sera pas à toi cette fois.

J'aurais voulu me retourner et la contredire. Je n'ai rien dit parce que quelque part je savais que c'était vrai. Pour elle j'aurais tout fait. Et parce que Bellatrix avait parlé d'un retour, c'est-à-dire qu'elle m'attendrait. Si elle m'attendait, j'avais encore un espoir de l'avoir pour moi. Je sais que c'est fou et insensé. Mais croyez-vous que je suis saine d'esprit pour avoir eu une telle attirance et encore aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre à nouveau deux en un  
les deux citations entre guillemets proviennent du roman _Justine_ de Sade

bonne lecture


	6. Chapter 5

J'ai transplané sur le chemin de traverse. Il y avait tellement de bâtiments vides que j'ai trouvé facilement un endroit où rester. Pendant plusieurs jours j'y suis restée sans vraiment sortir. Et puis je l'ai vue. Elle marchait fièrement sur le chemin de traverse comme s'il lui appartenait. C'était... impressionnant et envoûtant. Je voulais juste courir vers elle. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y en avait d'autres. Si j'étais allée vers elle, je sais qu'elle n'aurait rien fait pour moi. Pourtant elle a senti ma présence. Elle s'est tournée là où j'étais cachée et elle a souri. Elle a formé les mots « je t'attends ».

Quand ils sont partis je me suis mise en quête de Modingus. Ça m'a pris quelques jours. Après avoir passé tant de temps avec Bellatrix, m'imposer dans l'allée des embrumes était assez facile. J'ai pu demander des renseignements, parfois arrachés par la torture. Je devrais sûrement me sentir mal pour ça mais sur le moment c'était un vrai plaisir. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle tentation mais une fois je suis allée trop loin. L'homme est mort. C'était un mangemort, mais toujours un homme. Je m'étais dégoûtée. J'ai vomi plus que ce que je n'avais. J'ai pleuré avant de rire. J'étais hystérique. Et puis j'ai repensé à la phrase de Bellatrix.

Le lendemain, j'ai trouvé Modingus.

-T'es pas l'amie de Potter, toi ?  
-Possible.  
-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu devrais pas être à Poudlard comme les autres ?  
-Je suis là pour toi. Tu as pris quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu l'as vendu, paraît-il...  
-Potter m'a déjà interrogé là-dessus. C'était qu'un collier. Je l'ai pris chez Black. Il s'en fichait alors je me suis dit : « Ding, pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas, y en a plein qui payeraient pour de tels bijoux ? » Et voilà. Et l'autre crapaud a été très intéressé. J'ai sauté sur l'affaire, elle m'en proposait un bon prix.  
-Et bien, moi je viens t'en punir. Bellatrix m'envoie. Et je ne retournerai pas à elle, sans ton sang sur les mains.  
-C'est quoi ça ? T'es folle ou quoi ? T'es quoi ? Une mangemort ?  
-Non. J'en ai simplement les qualités...

Je l'ai torturé. Je l'ai fait saigner. Je l'ai fait crier et supplier. Et je n'arrêtais pas. Je trouvais toujours mieux. Toujours plus vicieux et douloureux. Et puis il n'avait pas été utile à votre cause. Il avait laissé tomber l'Ordre à la première occasion. Quand j'en ai eu marre de ses jérémiades, j'ai lancé l'avada. C'était la première fois. Je n'avais jamais lancé ce sort avant. A ce moment, j'ai réellement pris conscience de mon véritable potentiel. Dans le bien, comme dans le mal. J'étais devenue un instrument de mort. J'avais tué pour la deuxième fois sans que cela me répugne à nouveau. Je savais que pour elle ou non je le referais. Je m'étais perdue. Je me suis perdue. Cette mort était tout simplement le début de la fin. Je me fichais de tuer pour l'Ordre ou pour les Mangemorts. J'étais devenue un objet de destruction. Je l'ai été jusqu'à la fin.

J'ai transplané avec le corps dans le jardin des Malefoy. J'ai mis le corps en évidence pour que les mangemorts le voient. Je me suis enfoncée dans la forêt. J'ai attendu. Et elle est venue.

-Tu vois, je savais que tu le ferais. Surtout que tu le ferais pour moi. Qu'as-tu ressenti ?  
-A cette mort ? Rien. Le plaisir de la puissance.-A cette mort ? Tu as tué avant ?

Elle paraissait très intéressée et même excitée. Elle posait à nouveau ce regard de convoitise. Je voulais juste qu'elle me prenne à l'instant même. J'ai hoché la tête incapable d'autre mouvement. Elle a dû comprendre ce que je voulais parce qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi et en peu de temps elle m'avait donné mon premier orgasme de la soirée. Je me suis endormie pour me réveiller dans le lit qu'on m'avait attribué au manoir. Elle était là, debout près de la fenêtre.

-Combien de fois as-tu tué ?  
-Deux fois. Un inconnu. Je l'ai torturé pour avoir des informations sur Modingus mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler : il est mort par le doloris. Et Modingus par l'avada après de multiples tortures. Tu as pu constater le résultat. Rejoins-moi... s'il te plaît.

Elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a simplement souri. Son sourire était tendre, ses mains lubriques et son regard enflammé. J'ai succombé à nouveau. Cette femme appelle au désir aussi bien qu'à la haine.


	7. Chapter 6

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Molly, s'il vous plaît. Je veux juste vous raconter pour que vous ne mettiez pas mon corps ailleurs. Je sais que vous devez penser que ma place n'est pas ici, dans votre maison mais à Azkaban.

-Je n'enverrai jamais une enfant...

-Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je n'ai jamais pu être à nouveau un enfant après ça. Je me demande même si l'un de nous peut dire qu'il a été enfant à partir du jour où il est entré à Poudlard. En première année on s'est interrogé sur la pierre philosophale et nous avons fait face à un chien à trois tête et à un homme à deux visages et pas que de manière métaphorique. En deuxième année Ginny et moi avons été sous l'influence de Voldemort. Personne n'a jamais su. J'avais remarqué les absences de Ginny. Et j'ai vu ce cahier qu'elle cachait. Je le lui ai pris. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait si ce n'est que je me suis réveillée avec du sang et des plumes. Franchement je crois que c'était mon pire réveil. J'ai voulu vérifier le carnet... il avait disparu. Ginny semblait à nouveau normal alors je ne m'en suis plus préoccupée. Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler. Mais j'avais douze ans. A douze ans on fait quelque chose et puis on passe à une autre. En troisième année, on a aidé Sirius. En quatrième on a fait face à la mort de Cédric. En cinquième année on s'est battu contre les mangemorts. Non, franchement je ne suis plus une enfant depuis trop longtemps. Parfois, je voulais être comme Bellatrix. Être immature, jouer à la capricieuse mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Bellatrix a arrêté de grandir si brutalement. Toutes ces règles de sang-purs, tous ces devoirs, un mariage forcé, se comporter comme les adultes quand les autres jouent encore au bac à sable... Qui pourrait être normal après une enfance à entendre parler de la mort des sang-de-bourbes, une adolescence à dénigrer les autres pour plaire à ses parents et à se tenir convenablement pour devenir une épouse modèle et gagner sa majorité avec un meurtre ? Je ne dis pas ça pour qu'on la plaigne. Androméda est partie, Bellatrix aurait pu faire de même. Mais elle n'avait simplement rien à quoi se raccrocher.

A nouveau une toux qui faisait si mal à entendre. Une toux qui déchirait les autres en même temps qu'elle annonçait une torture pour la victime.

-Tu... tu devrais peut-être te reposer. Tenta Molly.

Elle était partagée. Elle écoutait le récit d'une meurtrière et d'une victime de la guerre. Elle écoutait une jeune fille qui n'avait pas su, pas pu, rester du côté de la lumière. Elle écoutait une fille qui n'avait pas eu de soutien, qui était brisée. Mais elle était celle envers qui elle avait une dette.

-Non. Je ne serais peut-être pas capable de continuer si je m'arrête. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte, me sentir coupable, me haïr pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais elles étaient là. Elle était là. Je ne saurai pas expliquer. C'était plus qu'une attirance. Un désir extrême. J'aurais tout fait pour elle. J'ai failli prendre la marque pour elle mais j'avais fait une promesse à Cissy. Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie de l'avoir blessée, d'avoir rompu notre promesse. Et je crois que cela aurait été un échec pour elle. Un autre et elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Vous ne devriez pas pleurer Molly. Je ne mérite pas vos larmes.

Molly n'avait pu les retenir. Comment les adultes qu'ils étaient n'avaient pas pu voir la détresse d'Iséris ? Comment les professeurs de Poudlard avaient pu la laisser ainsi ?

-Quand... quand tu es revenue... à Poudlard... qu'ont fait les professeurs ? Dumbledore ?

-Pas grand chose. Ils ont crû à une fugue je crois. Je leur ai avoué que j'étais une Black. Je crois que Dumbledore savait ou du moins avait une idée d'où j'étais. Mais il s'est contenté de la fugue. Il était près de mourir et n'avait d'intérêt que pour Harry. Ce n'est pas grave vous savez. Et puis qu'aurait-il fait ? Je n'avais tué personne. J'avais fait connaissance avec ma famille. Il n'aurait pas pu me garder à l'œil avec ce qui approchait. Personne n'a à se blâmer que moi-même. Cissy s'inquiétait c'était suffisant.

* * *

un chapitre plus cours, une coupure dans le récit


End file.
